A Late Night Spill
by Showfan06
Summary: Tile floor plus slippery socks plus threequarters asleep equals PAIN


_Disclaimer: I don't own the guys from Emergency so please don't sue me. I promise to put them back in one piece when I'm done with them._

Summary: Slippery socks plus god awful early morning equals PAIN

0330

At the home of Erin James

Erin is three-quarters of the way asleep when her dog decides he has to go out. The dog proceeds to wake Erin up. Bleary eyed Erin puts on her glasses and grudgingly gets up.

Erin: It's almost quarter to flippin four in the morning and now you decide to go out. Argh!

Wearing regular socks, Erin doesn't think anything of it. She lets the dog out and then goes to sit down and wait.

0340

After his early morning jaunt Erin's dog comes back in. A now thoroughly exhausted Erin gets up, closes and locks the door.

Erin: Alright lets go.

Erin gets the dog a bone and steps back from the closet. As she steps back she slips. Her socks had taken her feet right out for under her on the tile floor. As she falls, she lands right on her left hamstring. Now normally this would not be much of an issue for somebody. However, Erin's problem is complicated by the fact that she has Cerebral Palsy which has her hamstrings extra sore and tight.

Erin: Ah shit!

Erin tries to get up and immediately realizes that's not going to be a particularly easy thing to do. She sits back down frustrated.

Erin: Damnit. All I wanted to do was go back to bed. Gonna have to call for help ugh!

In pain, Erin crawls over and unlocks the door. Ignoring the searing pain that is now radiating from the back of her knee up,she manages to get to a phone. She takes a deep breath to make sure that she can talk through the pain. She picks up the phone and dials emergency services. After just one ring somebody answers.

Dispatcher: LA County dispatch, what is your emergency?

Erin: I've fallen and injured my leg. I can't get up.

Dispatcher: Okay ma'am, I'll have the paramedics there in a few minutes. What is your address?

Erin: 8625 Birchwood. Tell them to come to the back door.

Dispatcher: Yes ma'am. Can I help you anymore?

Erin: No sir. Thank you.

Dispatcher: Okay ma'am hang tight help is on the way.

Erin: Okay.

In agony, Erin hangs up the phone and lays on the floor toe wait.

Meanwhile a few blocks from Erin's house at station 51.

A shift is on duty on what is shaping up to be one of those nights. Paramedics Roy Desoto and John Gage have seen more of the inside of their squad then the inside of their own eyelids. Currently the shift is sleeping have been for about thirty minutes.

0345

The crew is rudely awakened once again as the tone s go off and the lights in the dorm room come on. Firefighter Chet Kelly voices everybody's thoughts.

Chet: Ugh not again.

Dispatcher: Squad 51 woman down with leg injury. 8625 Birchwood. That's 8-6-2-5 Birchwood cross street Davis. Time out 0345.

Bleary eyed shift Captain Hank Stanley acknowledges the call as John and Roy dive back into their bunkers.

Hank: Squad 51 10-4 KMG 365.

Hank and the rest of the engine crew roll over and go back to sleep. John grabs the call information off of the small table as he and Roy run by.

Roy heads for the drivers door. John goes over and opens the big bay door before getting in the passengers side. With John in the truck Roy takes off. Out of respect for their sleeping shift mates Roy waits til they are out of the station to turn the lights and sirens on.

Johnny: Man I hope this isn't going to be ugly.

Roy: You and me both partner.

Suddenly the radio in the squad comes alive.

Dispatcher: Squad 51, LA.

Johnny picks up the radio and cues it.

Johnny: LA, Squad 51.

Dispatcher: More information on our call at 8625 Birchwood. Victim requests you go to the back door.

Johnny: 10-4 LA.

Dispatcher: LA clear KMG 419.

Johnny puts the radio back. By now both are wide awake. Knowing the previous call was rough on Johnny, Roy decides to check on his best friend.

Roy: Hey Junior, you okay?

Johnny knows what Roy is talking about.

Johnny: Yeah, Pally I'm okay. It took a bit to digest that one, but I'm okay now. You?

Roy: Yeah I'm okay. Wishing I was back in bed to enjoy the rest of my dream but I'm good.

Johnny: You and me both Pally.

0355

Erin wakes up from her cat nap on the floor to the sound of squad 51's sirens.

Erin: Oh thank god. Good thing I wore a sweatshirt to put the dog out and the dog is in my room.

Roy and Johnny jump out of the squad and open the compartments. Not knowing what to expect they grab the oxygen, splint box, biophone and drug box. Equipment in hand they head for the house.

Johnny (raised voice outside): Fire department!

Erin (raised voice inside): Music to my ears. It's unlocked!

Roy shifts the equipment in his hands and opens the door.

Erin: Hi guys.

Roy, Johnny: Hi.

The guys quickly make their away over to Erin and put the equipment down.

Johnny: My name is Johnny Gage and this is my partner Roy Desoto.

Erin: Hi. My name is Erin James. Sorry to wake you up.

Roy: It's okay.

Johnny: What happened?

Erin: I went to take my dog out. Don't worry he's in my room.

Johnny: Okay.

Erin: Everything was fine I brought him in and gave him his bone. As I stepped back to close the pantry door and slipped. Regular socks on a tile floor three-quarters asleep.

Johnny: Youch.

Erin: Exactly.

Roy calls for the ambulance and sets up the biophone.

Johnny: Exactly where did you hit?

Erin: The top of my left hamstring. I tried to stand but it didn't seem to want to hold my weight.

Johnny: Okay.

Johnny tries to check the offending muscle. Erin yelps in pain. Johnny can tell the hamstring is extremely tight.

Johnny: Erin, do you have medical conditions? Your hamstring seems tighter then it should be just from the fall.

Erin: I have spastic Cerebral Palsy that affects both of my legs.

Johnny: That explains it.

Roy: Erin, how old are you?

Erin: Twenty-three.

Johnny: I'll get the vitals. You wanna get a hold of Rampart?

Roy: Yeah.

Johnny takes Erin's vitals while Roy picks up the biophone.

Roy: Rampart this is squad 51. How do you read?

Seconds later Roy is rewarded by the voice of doctor Kel Brackett.

Kel: Go ahead 51 this is Rampart.

Roy: Rampart we have a twenty-three year old victim of a fall. Patient has suffered an apparent hamstring injury. Be advised patient has spastic Cerebral Palsy that affects her legs.

Kel: 10-4 51. Do you have vitals?

Johnny passes Roy the vitals as Kel askes for them. While Roy reads the vitals off Erin decides to ask Johnny a favor.

Erin: Johnny?

Johnny: Yeah Erin?

Erin: There's a green fleece stadium blanket on the couch. Can you get it for me?

Johnny: Sure.

Johnny leaves to get the blanket. Roy takes the phone away from his ear.

Roy: Erin you in much pain?

Erin: Not now. I just can't put weight on it.

Roy: Okay.

Johnny comes back in and covers Erin in the blanket she requested.

Erin: Thank you.

Johnny: You're welcome.

Roy hangs up the biophone.

Roy: Brackett wants us to transport her on her stomach as soon as possible.

Johnny: Okay.

Erin: Guys, I woke you up the least I can do is offer you a drink. There's cold soda in the fridge if you want one.

Roy: You sure?

Erin: Yeah take them.

Johnny: Well thank you.

Erin: You're welcome.

Johnny gets two sodas out of the fridge. Roy lugs the unused equipment out to the squad and then comes back in. Johnny hands him a soda.

Roy: This is the shot in the arm I needed. Thank you.

Erin: You're welcome. You guys look like it's been a long night.

Johnny: It has.

Erin: Yuck.

Johnny: That's probably the best way to describe it, yeah.

The guys finish their sodas just as the ambulance pulls up.

Erin: Perfect timing.

Roy: Got that right.

Roy opens the door as the attendants bring the stretcher in.

Roy: Careful now we have to transport her just like she is.

Carefully Erin is picked up and put on the stretcher. Johnny recovers her after she is strapped down.

Erin: Thank you.

Johnny: You're welcome.

Erin is wheeled outside.

Johnny: I'll go in with her.

Roy: Okay. See ya there.

Erin is loaded in the ambulance and then Johnny jumps in. The ambulance takes off with the squad right behind it.

Erin: Johnny, you look beat.

Johnny: Eh, just a bad call not long before yours. Sorry.

Erin: It's okay. I didn't mean to hit a sore spot. I'm sure you did the best you could.

Johnny takes a quick breath as he takes Erin's words to heart.

Johnny: Thank you. Ya know I guess we all need some outside reassurance at times.

Erin: No problem. If it helps, keep a saying in mind that runs through my mind when life throws me a curve ball.

Johnny: What's that?

Erin: Let me win but if I cannot win, let me be brave in the attempt.

Johnny smiles at Erin.

Johnny: I sure will.

Erin smiles tiredly back.

Erin: Glad I can help.

The ambulance arrives at Rampart. Within minutes, Erin is in a treatment room with heat on her leg. Falling back to sleep Erin looks over at Roy and Johnny with a tired smile.

Erin (groggy): Thanks again guys. Johnny, remember what I said.

Roy: You're welcome.

Johnny smiles.

Johnny: I will.

With that Erin falls asleep. The guys leave heading for the station and some sleep themselves.

AN: This was based on a slip I had last night, with some liberties taken of course :) Yes I do have Spastic Cerebral Palsy that affects both of my legs. Yes for those that recognized it Erin's message to Johnny is the Special Olympic Athlete's Oath. Hope ya enjoyed.

As always feedback of any kind is welcomed and appreciated-Erin 19 February 2007.


End file.
